John Adams (1735-1826)
|titles=President of the USA |signature=John Adams Signature.png |description=First Vice President of the United States (1789–1797) and second President (1797–1801): the first President to reside in the newly built White House |schools=Harvard College |beliefs=Unitarian |birth_year=1735 |birth_month=10 |birth_day=30 |birth_locality=Quincy, Massachusetts |birth_county=Norfolk County, Massachusetts |birth_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |birth_nation=United States |death_year=1826 |death_month=7 |death_day=4 |death_causes=congestive heart failure |death_locality=Quincy, Massachusetts |death_county=Norfolk County, Massachusetts |death_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |death_nation=United States |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1764 |wedding1_month=10 |wedding1_day=25 |wedding1_locality=Weymouth, Massachusetts |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=Massachusetts |wedding1_nation=United States |globals= }} John Adams (October 30, 1735 – July 4, 1826) served as the first Vice President of the United States (1789–1797) and as its second President of the United States|President]] (1797–1801). He was defeated for re-election in the "Revolution of 1800" by Thomas Jefferson. Adams was also the first President to reside in the newly built White House in Washington, D.C., which was completed in 1800. For a detailed biography, see the Biography tab. Residence Adams National Historical Park, formerly Adams National Historic Site, in Quincy, Massachusetts, preserves the home of Presidents of the United States John Adams (1735-1826) and John Quincy Adams (1767-1848), of U.S. Ambassador to Great Britain, Charles Francis Adams, and of the writers and historians Henry Adams and Brooks Adams and many other members of the famous Adams political family. The national historical park's eleven buildings tell the story of five generations of the Adams family (from 1720 to 1927) including Presidents, First Ladies, U.S. Ministers, historians, writers, and family members who supported and contributed to their success. In addition to Peacefield, home to four generations of the Adams family, the park's main historic features include the John Adams Birthplace (October 30, 1735), the nearby John Quincy Adams Birthplace (July 11, 1767), and the Stone Library (built in 1870 to house the books of John Quincy Adams and believed to be the first presidential library), containing more than 14,000 historic volumes in 12 languages. There is an off-site Visitors Center less than a mile (1.6 km) away. Regularly scheduled tours of the houses are offered in season (April 19 to November 10), by guided tour only, using a tourist trolley provided by the Park Service between sites. Access to United First Parish Church, where the Adamses worshipped and are buried, is provided by the congregation for which they ask a small donation. The church is across the street from the Visitors Center. * John Adams Historic Site - National Park Service official website External Links *Biography of president John Adams __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:John Adams Category:Presidents of the United States Category:18th-century Presidents of the United States Category:19th-century Presidents of the United States Category:Vice Presidents of the United States Category:Washington administration cabinet members Category:1789 United States presidential candidates Category:1792 United States presidential candidates Category:1796 United States presidential candidates Category:1800 United States presidential candidates Category:Signers of the United States Declaration of Independence Category:Ambassadors of the United States to Great Britain Category:Ambassadors of the United States to the Netherlands Category:Members of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Category:Continental Congressmen from Massachusetts Category:18th-century American politicians Category:19th-century American politicians Category:Massachusetts Federalists Category:Politicians from Braintree, Massachusetts Category:Politicians from Quincy, Massachusetts Category:Fathers of Presidents of the United States Category:Adams political family Category:Hall of Fame for Great Americans inductees Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Revolution Category:People of the Quasi-War Category:History of the United States (1789–1849) Category:Massachusetts lawyers Category:American lawyers admitted to the practice of law by reading law Category:18th-century American writers Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Members of the American Antiquarian Society Category:Members of the American Philosophical Society Category:American tax resisters Category:Harvard College alumni Category:American expatriates in the Dutch Republic Category:American Congregationalists Category:18th-century Congregationalists Category:American Unitarians Category:18th-century Unitarians Category:19th-century Unitarians Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:Burials in Massachusetts